


Weighty Worries

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Weight Issues, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel feels badly about his weight, and so he decides to talk to his ex-mentor about it.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 3
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Weighty Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post:
> 
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/625317907608502272/i-remember-watching-op-lunch-and-got-really-mad-at#notes
> 
> For context:
> 
> In Operation Lunch, Lizzie wants Nigel to eat her homemade lunch. This doesn't seem so bad at first because Nigel outright says that he frequently skips lunch, and well, skipping lunch isn't good for his system.  
> But at the end of the episode, Lizzie reveals that her lunch was...a single celery stick.
> 
> And then she goes on about how big Nigel's stomach is, and how his usual meals go to his big butt, and how he needs to get rid of his neck fats, and so on.  
> Nigel is so exasperated by this rant that he slams his head against the table.
> 
> (I don't think I need to point out why it's dangerous to say "you need to lose weight" to a boy that skips so many of his meals.)
> 
> By the way, Nigel was *terrified* of Lizzie in that episode.  
> He stayed at a table for *several hours straight* just because he didn't want her to yell at him again.  
> And when his sector asked him what he was doing at a table, he notably *doesn't* mention Lizzie. 
> 
> Going by this info, there's a high possibility that Nigel would (try to) get rid of his fat cells if Lizzie told him to do so.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't want to change anyone's opinions of Lizzie. But you have to admit that her behaviour toward Nigel in this episode was unacceptable, and that I really hope the sequel series has her unlearn this behaviour.
> 
> PS: I found this post after I finished this story. It goes into detail about Nigel's unhealthy eating habits:  
> https://kndleader-blog.tumblr.com/post/62839078529/writer-thoughts-on-the-running-jokes-about-numbuh

_[Scene: Chad’s house. Chad places a bowl of chicken wings on his table, which is already covered with bowls of noodles, sushi, egg rolls, and rice]_

**Chad:** [happily] Ah...there’s nothing better than a day like today. I don’t have any missions to go on, my parents are in a super villain meeting, and I have all of this food to myself! There is nothing that could ruin this day for me!

_[The doorbell rings]_

**Chad:** [flatly] I wonder who that is.

_[Chad gets up and opens the door to a somewhat skinnier than usual Nigel]_

**Chad:** [concerned]...Uh, is it just me, or did you--

 **Nigel:** [irritated] Save it, teenager.

_[Nigel shoves Chad aside and walks into the teenager’s home. Chad rolls his eyes as he closes the door]_

**Chad:** You’re cranky today, squirt. What, did someone pour salt into your tea?

_[Nigel says nothing as he walks over to the table. He then picks up an egg roll and stares at it for a while]_

**Chad:** Uh, you eat with your _mouth_ , not with your eyes.

 **Nigel:** [sadly] Yes, I...I know, Chad.

 **Chad:** [walking over to Nigel] Alright, then. Now hurry up and eat that egg roll before it gets cold.

 **Nigel:**...Do you have any celery sticks, by any chance?

 **Chad:** [bewildered] No...?

 **Nigel:** [bowing his head]...I see. How unfortunate.

 **Chad:** [kneeling down to Nigel’s level] Hey, is something bothering you?

 **Nigel:** [putting the egg roll back] No, not really...

 **Chad:** [strictly] Nigel...

 **Nigel:** Alright, alright. [taking a deep breath]...Chad, am I...fat?

 **Chad:** [turning pale]...No. Why do you ask?

 **Nigel:** Well, it’s because I’ve been feeling kind of...lethargic and fatigued as of late. [clearing his throat] I believe that the cause of this sudden malady is due to the fat cells that are still in my body. I absolutely _must_ get rid of those fat cells if I am to feel better.

 **Chad:** [quietly]...Don’t you get it, Nigel...? You’re not sick because you’re fat. You’re sick because you’re _skinny._

 **Nigel:** [confused] Huh?

 **Chad:** [putting his hands on Nigel’s shoulder] You better listen to me, Nigel. If you keep eating nothing but celery sticks, you’re gonna end up in the hospital. And I don’t want that to happen to you.

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] But--

_[Chad quickly pulls Nigel into a hug]_

**Chad:** [heartbroken]...Look. If you lose your fat cells, your body’s gonna stop functioning. You’re gonna lose your ability to survive cold temperatures. You...you have to eat a lot more than just celery sticks, Nigel. Do you understand?

 **Nigel:** [quietly]...Yes.

 **Chad:**...Did you tell your loved ones about this?

 **Nigel:** Not yet. I...still need some time to collect my thoughts...

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back]...Okay. [gently pushing Nigel away] Now you better hurry up and eat something before your malady gets worse.

 **Nigel:**...Yes, sir.

_[Nigel sits at the table and puts some food on his plate. Chad does the same]_

**Chad:** Um, hey, Uno?

 **Nigel:** [nibbling an egg roll] Hmm?

 **Chad:** [eating some noodles] You know what this needs? Some candles. That way, we could have a nice candlelit diner.

 **Nigel:** [gulping down his food]...I don’t think there’s room for candles. You _literally_ have this table _covered_ with bowls, Chad.

 **Chad:** [defensively] What? I’m a growing boy! And besides, we can put these plates away! After we clean them, of course.

 **Nigel:**...You mean after _I_ clean them?

 **Chad:**...Yes.

 **Nigel:** [shaking his head]...You’re lucky that I’m fond of cleaning.

_[Cut to: an hour later. Nigel and Chad have eaten all of the food. The two satisfied boys pat their bloated bellies]_

**Nigel:** Ah, that was a nice meal.

 **Chad:** You said it, Uno.

 **Nigel:** [bashfully]...Chad? Um, can I tell you something?

 **Chad:** Sure.

 **Nigel:** [twiddling his fingers]...Thank you. You’re...not so bad.

 **Chad:** [smiling softly] I could say the same thing about you. So hey, what do you want to do now?

 **Nigel:** Isn’t it obvious? I mean, what else would people do after they eat big meals?

 **Chad:** [gleefully] They cuddle?

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] No. They _sleep._

 **Chad:** [getting up] No. They. _Cuddle._

 **Nigel:** [getting up] No. They. _**Sleep.**_

_[_ _The two glare at each other for a while. After ten painfully long seconds have passed, Chad’s angry look slowly turns into a mischievous/domineering one]_

**Nigel:** [flatly] Oh, I know that look. I know it all too well. Let me guess, you’re going to throw me onto the couch, pin my hands down, and then you’re going to kiss me until I start laughing and squealing. Am I correct?

 **Chad:** Yup. But things are gonna be a little _different_ this time. [steepling his fingers] You see, lying down right after eating a large meal will lead to--

 **Nigel:** Yes, yes. We’re going to get heartburn. I’m aware of-- [Chad suddenly picks him up and squeezes him as if he were a plushie]-- _that!_

 **Chad:** [happily/sweetly] Aw, you’re like a big fluffy pillow, Nigie~! You’re so soft and warm and cushy~!

 **Nigel:** [blushing bashfully] “Big fluffy pillow”? That...that is preposterous, I’m not--

_[Chad plants a kiss on Nigel’s scalp]_

**Nigel:** [turning even redder]...Um, you shouldn’t, uh, kiss people while they’re talking. It’s very rude.

 **Chad:** [nuzzling Nigel’s scalp] Dismissing compliments is _also_ very rude, just so you know.

 **Nigel:** Well, I mean, of course, but...I just don’t believe that I’m--

_[Chad plants another kiss on Nigel’s scalp]_

**Chad:** Adorable? Soft? Cuddly? Is that what you were going to say? [nuzzling Nigel’s nose] Hmm~?

 **Nigel:** [quietly/sadly]...No. I...I don’t believe that I’m soft and--

 **Chad:** Well, I guess I’ll just have to _make_ you believe, then!

_[Chad carries Nigel to the couch. He then places Nigel on his lap and wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist]_

**Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] You listen, and you listen _well,_ Nigel. [giving Nigel a squeeze] I am _not_ going to let you leave until you feel better about yourself. Is that clear?

 **Nigel:** [shuddering] Um...of course...

 **Chad:** Don’t think about anything else. Just relax and focus on me. That’s an _order._

 **Nigel:** Yes, sir...

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s ear] Good. Now let’s get started.

 _[Chad_ _slowly_ _moves his hand to Nigel’s belly and starts gently squeezing/pinching it._ _Nigel squirms and giggles a little at the touch_ _]_

 **Chad:** [chuckling smugly] Your belly is so soft...like one of those super squishy stress toys. You know what I mean, right?

 **Nigel:** [with a squeaky voice] _Uh huh..._

 **Chad:** Hmm...can you say “My big belly is soft and beautiful”? [nuzzling the back of Nigel’s neck] Please~?

 **Nigel:** _Ah_...my big belly is soft and beautiful...

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple] Good. Now I want you to say “It’s good to be fat”.

 **Nigel:** [sadly]...I can’t. I don’t believe--

 **Chad:** [strictly] _Say it_ , Nigel. That’s an _order._

 **Nigel:**...It’s, uh...good to be fat...

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple] Very nice. [he feels Nigel squirming a bit] Hey, is everything okay?

 **Nigel:** Yes...

 **Chad:** How are you feeling? Do you feel better about your chubby belly?

 **Nigel:** Ah...maybe a little...?

 **Chad:** Hmm, alright. Let’s see...how about you say “I am a very cuddly boy” this time? [nuzzling Nigel’s neck] Can you do that for me~?

 **Nigel:** [with a squeaky voice] _I am...a very cuddly boy..._

 **Chad:** [proudly] Alright, excellent. You did great. Now here’s your reward~

 _[Chad softly kisses the back of Nigel’s neck_ _a few times_ _(while playing with the younger boy’s belly at the same time)_ _,_ _which causes the younger boy to let out_ _some_ _small squeak_ _s]_

 **Nigel:** _Ah,_ _Chad..._ _this feels really good~_

 **Chad:** [softly] Oh, that’s great to hear. You _need_ this, and you _deserve_ this. [nuzzling the back of Nigel’s neck] How are you feeling now?

 **Nigel:** [happily] I’m...feeling much better. Um, thanks for helping me, Chad. It’s good to see that you’re, um, as sickeningly sweet as ever.

 **Chad:** And it’s good to see that _you’re_ still as dorky as ever. [giving Nigel a squeeze] Thanks for dropping by, Nigel. It’s always nice to meet up with an old friend.

 **Nigel:** [bashfully] Same here, Chad. Um...is it alright if I...gave _you_ some kisses...?

 **Chad:** _**Yes.**_ Yes. It. Is.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Related Links:  
> https://nurselofwyr.tumblr.com/post/179445292649/vinegarfemme-healthforpositivebodies-please  
> https://bigfatscience.tumblr.com/post/158234985040/tribvtaries-fattyatomicmutant-viergacht  
> https://bigfatscience.tumblr.com/post/188522109375/dieting-is-unhealthy-for-children-and-adolescents  
> https://bigfatscience.tumblr.com/post/155362203680/emotional-abuse-and-fatness
> 
> This one is more of an positive anti-dieting post, but still:  
> https://nurselofwyr.tumblr.com/post/184769634299/skip-dinner-and-become-thinner-more-like-skip#notes


End file.
